Adulthood
by Mello954
Summary: FlapJack is 16 years old, Bubbie isn't around, and K'nuckles is drunk with a hard-on. K'nuckles/FlapJack yaoi. My first story ever finished. Yay


"Dammet, boy! Fetch me some more Ale!" He yelled.

I could smell the alcohol all around him. It stunk so bad. I really hated when he got drunk. Ever since Bubbie died, he's been getting drunk alot lately . I didn't want to get hurt again, so I obeyed his orders.

"Yes, Captain."

I walked up to the deck where Captain K'nuckles kept his beer and pulled out a bottle. It was cool to the touch, as it simmered down my seemingly boiling hot hands from anger. I twisted open the top and stupidly not remembering I had gotten an injury earlier from the captain's anger deepened it. I winced at the pain and just wiped the blood on the side of my pants, leaving a small trail of dark red blood.

"Here you go, Captain." He snatched it out of my hand and quickly took a lazy swig, causing a stream of beer to fall down his chin.

I sat on one of the crates in the corner. I looked at the Captain and found him staring at me with half lidded eyes. "Why do you look like a fag?!" he started " I mean you're a boy for Christ's sake!" I looked down at myself, examining the clothes I wore. I had on my usual red and white striped shirt that fit my form perfectly, my green necklace, and my light blue bottoms. "I dunno, Captain. Is it my clothes?" He stared for a bit and nodded "Yeah." He belched "It's your clothes. Maybe you'll look better without 'em. Take 'em off, boy." My eyes widened and I felt my face flush. "B-but, Captain--!" "Do what I say!" He demanded. I flinched at his raised voice and shakily started to take off my shirt, revealing my sixteen year old body. I pulled it over my head and gently tossed it on the floor.

I stood there while the drunken man stared at my pale, toned abdomen. He crooked a long finger at me and said "Come closer, boy." I slowly stepped closer to him stopping about half a foot away from him. He placed a large hand on my chest and gently slid it down to my stomach, stopping at my navel. I shivered and stared at him with a flushed face. Keeping his hand on my stomach, he took another swig. "Now the slacks. Take those off too." "But Captain! You'll see my—" "We're both men! NOW TAKE 'EM OFF!" I flinched again but continued. I unbuttoned my pants and started to undo my zipper but my hands shook so bad. I carefully steadied my hand on the zipper and unzipped, revealing dark hair traveling its way down my pelvis. "Heh…" laughed K'nuckles. I could feel my face get hotter.

I looked up at the dark tanned man and furrowed my eyebrows. He smiled a crooked smile and said "Don't be scared, boy. I just wanna take a look at 'chya." I turned my face away and slowly pulled down my pants, revealing I had no underwear, Captain k'nuckles laughed "Hahahaha! Goin' commando, ey Flap?" I squeezed my eyes shut as the jeans fell to the floor. I toed off my shoes as I stepped out of the pants, and turned to find my Captain gazing at my naked body.

"Wow, boy. Pretty big for your age." He laughed. I sighed and asked nervously "C-can I put my clothes on, Captain?" He finished his beer and replied 'Awwww. You don't want to have an adventure, FlappJack? Hehehe." I frowned and replied "No, Captain. I don't." I bent down to get my clothes and when I looked up I could see a bulge in my Captain's pants. "Hehehe….Why're you lookin' there, lad? I blushed "I-I'm sorry, sir. I have to go now." I walked onto the deck again and felt the cool winter air on my nude body. I could hear footsteps dragging on the wooden floor. I looked back and saw the Captain reach out his arms towards me. I didn't move and let him hug me from behind. I could feel his hot alcoholic breath on my neck and collarbone. "I don't usually get a hard on when I'm drunk, Flap, but you're turning me on." I sighed and said "I'm sorry but I'm tired, Captain." He ignored me and started kissing my neck and grinding his cock into my back. I let out a small moan and moved my neck to the side to let him have more of it. His tongue came out and licked my jaw bone, again making me moan. I pushed away from the horny man and stepped back "Captain, I don't want to do this." "I do. Now get over here!" he demanded, walking towards me. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed it hard. I flinched and tried to pull away from him , but he was too strong. He jerked me towards him and hr dragged me to his cabin.

He opened his door and threw me on the bed, my head hitting the wall. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. I stared at my wrist which now had a dark purple hand print forming. I looked up at K'nuckles and found him taking off his pants, showing his dark tanned hairy legs. Unlike me he had boxers on. He took off is coat and shirt and threw them to the side. Discarding his hat, he came towards me. I lied back down and let him kiss me, as dirty blue hair tickled my face. He again kissed and sucked my neck. He licked down to my collar bone and I felt his mouth open, and he bit down hard.

"Ah….ow! Captain!"

Blood dribbled down my chest, going around my nipple. K'nuckles sucked on my nipple and went up the trail of blood. He lapped at the wound he gave me and started to slide his hands up and down my sides and grind his pelvis into mine. In seconds I was hard. He kissed down my body and stopped at my length. He put a large hand around it and slowly massaged it. I let out a moan, letting him know it felt good. He started to jerk it and then he stuck his other hand down his boxers and jerked his own.

"Ah, ah, C-captain…nngh."

He went faster and faster. "C-Captain , ugh, hah, I think I'm gonna…"

"No boy. Don't do it yet."

We both moaned and came at the same time. K'nuckles pulled his hand out of his boxers and stuck his fingers in my mouth. He took his hand off mine and started to kiss my neck again. I sucked on his fingers and had muffled moans. When he took them out he spread my legs.

"FlapJack...I'm going to fuck you so hard, It's not funny." He stated. I just nodded and thought to myself 'Yes! Do it! I want you to!'

He spread my legs even farther and took the hand I sucked on and traced around my hole.

"ah…."

He stuck a finger in and started to move it in and out. It didn't hurt that bad, but it wasn't comfortable. He stuck a second one in and it stretched me out a bit.

"Owww…Captain! It hurts."

"Try and bear with it, boy." He started to do a scissoring motion and the pain only increased.

"Ah, Ah , Ah, Ah."

He put in a third one, and I had tears well up in my eyes. I didn't expect it to hurt this bad.

"C-Captain! Stop! Stop! Ah, ah ,ah"

He pulled his fingers out and looked at me.

"Boy, this is going to hurt. But I told you, I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

I gulped and felt his penis brush against my leg, going down to my hole. He lifted my legs and then without warning he slammed into me, making me cry out in pain. He slowly started to thrust into me, getting into a steady motion. Tears ran down my face uncontrollably. It hurt so bad.

He went faster and harder and it hurt even worse everytime he went in. He grabbed onto my forearms and put them over my head. His thrusts went faster and then he hit something.

"AAAHHN! AGAIN!"

My head swung back into the mattress and He hit it again.

"AGAIN!"

He did.

"AGAIN!"

He did.

"Captain! I'm going to-"

"Not yet!" He put one hand on my penis and jerked it very fast.

"AH AH AH AH AH! CAPTAIN! AH, SO GOOD!"

He thrusted as fast as he could and the his hands squeezed onto me very hard, making my penis and arm hurt. I felt a hot liquid pour inside of me. After K'nuckles let go of my cock, I came, hitting his chest and stomach. He pulled out of me and fell on top of my chest. We were both gasping for air, when I said

"Captain, -huff-, I love you."

He didn't answer, so I looked down at his face and saw his eyes were closed. I thought 'Oh well. He doesn't have to know now.' I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his sweaty hair.

"Goodnight, Captain."


End file.
